


检察官的恋人

by gurugurukun



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun





	检察官的恋人

“我认为最初的吻应该由我自己决定。”  
“那么在那之后呢？”  
“在那之后，就是大人的事。”  
————————————

荧幕之上，冲野与橘吻作一团，倒向镜头看不到的地方。  
荧幕之下，二宫与相叶躲在电影院最后排的角落，借着黑暗的掩饰交换着湿热的吻。  
二宫为了方便而随意套上的宽松短裤此时倒是方便了恋人的作乱。相叶扯开他腰上的松紧把手伸向了二宫胯间，骨节分明的修长手指灵巧地隔着绕着二宫的性器抚弄。二宫的呼吸逐渐加重，肉茎挺立起来被相叶握进掌心。  
前方不远处是几个安静观影的年轻女孩，方才影片开始前在热切地讨论着什么。二宫从她们的着装打扮和偶尔漏进耳朵的只言片语认出那是自己的粉丝，压低了帽子拉着相叶迅速钻进他们的位置，直到开场关灯后才敢把帽子摘下来。  
而现在，这位荧幕上的巨星正缩在影院宽大的座椅里，靠在恋人的身上被对方撩拨得不住喘息。  
“唔，别在这里。”  
二宫蹙眉按上了相叶握着他性器的手，却被对方掰过了脑袋，下唇挨了不轻不重的一记咬。  
“为什么不能在这里？”相叶欺身将二宫禁锢在座椅与他的身体之间，将二宫的底裤拉下一截，释放出勃起的肉棒，重新握进掌心，“冲野さん是怕橘さん透过荧幕看到吗？”  
“你……”二宫气息一颤正要笑，却被相叶及时捏住了根部，危机感让他选择把笑声换成一声呻吟，二宫把头靠在相叶的颈窝，低声调笑，“演戏而已，又不是第一次有这种感情戏，你真是……哈啊，轻一点……”  
相叶没有给二宫更多的喘息机会，灼热的大掌包裹住顶端抹开腺液，五指沿柱身抚摸下去，指尖抵弄底部的两枚袋囊，轻重有序地上下撸动。  
过强的快感让二宫几乎呻吟出声，他难耐地眯起了眼，小心注意着前方几排的那几个女孩。在公共场合被恋人抚摸的紧张感带来了一种不一样的刺激，二宫逐渐没了反抗的力气，他把脸埋进相叶的怀里低声喘息。对方身上独有的荷尔蒙气息让二宫贪恋，被肏熟的身体无法满足于前面的抚慰，相叶越是替他撸弄性器，后方那个隐秘的地方就越是期待被相叶进入的快感。二宫毛绒绒的脑袋悄悄在相叶怀里缓慢蹭动，嘴蹭到对方的胸膛，隔着衣料一口含住相叶的乳尖。湿热的触感让相叶低沉地闷哼一声，手下加快了动作，二宫不服输地用舌尖不断舔弄口中的肉粒，嘴里不时发出被压低的奶狗般的呻吟。  
在害怕被别人发现的刺激中，二宫很快在相叶的手里缴械，滑腻精液被相叶用掌心接下，却依然有零星黏液从相叶的指缝中流下，将二宫的底裤沾得一片泥泞。  
二宫低喘着松开了相叶的乳尖，从对方的怀里费力仰头，想要讨一个亲吻。相叶棱角分明的脸在影院微弱的光线下看起来有种暧昧的味道，二宫捧着那张脸吻了上去，尝到了一股淡淡的焦糖甜味，是方才吃下的爆米花的味道。  
相叶顺势揽上了二宫的腰，沾满精液的手转向后方摸进股缝。二宫期待了许久的小穴几乎是欢呼着接纳了相叶的手指，穴肉缠上指节紧紧吮吸侵入的异物。二宫小声闷哼着抱紧了相叶的后颈，小手钻进两人相贴的身体之间，向下摸上了对方胯间。相叶的性器在那里撑起了鼓鼓的一团，二宫吮咬着相叶伸过来的舌头，一边将对方的阴茎从牛仔裤里掏出来，圈在肉肉的掌心上下抚摸，想象着这根硬挺的器物插进自己的穴里狠狠搅拌的样子。  
相叶仿佛知道他心里在想什么一样，接吻后的口中还混着两人湿热的气息，低音凑近二宫的耳畔恰到好处地响起：“冲野さん好主动呢，光是手指就吸得这么紧。”  
二宫被直入耳蜗的酥麻低音激得脊柱发痒，后穴敏感地收缩，握着相叶的手止不住颤抖。他把鼻尖抵上相叶的耳垂，温热吐息带着情欲的喘，直直撒上相叶的颈侧：“那，相叶さん要来吗？把正义的检察官拉进犯罪的深渊……”

他们在电影散场前溜出了放映厅，趁廊间无人快速钻进洗手间。  
相叶将二宫按在隔间的门板上接吻，进入厕所前二宫在门口放了清扫中的牌子，此刻狭小的洗手间只有他们两人，湿吻发出的啧啧水声被瓷砖衍射放大，让情欲也一并灼烧。  
二宫按着相叶的肩膀把他推倒在马桶上，垂首在对方的腿间跪下身子，将刚刚匆忙拉上的裤链扯下，双手捧出那根勃起的巨物。  
放映厅的光线下看不清的灼热物什在洗手间的灯光下清晰到狰狞，二宫从相叶的顶端舔下去，仔细将马眼里渗出的腺液卷进口中吞咽下肚。濡湿的上目线在相叶的腿间自下往上看着他，相叶将手插进二宫柔顺的发间，恍惚间觉得二宫的脸在与方才荧幕上的脸重叠，生出几分在与剧中人做爱的魔幻感。  
二宫张口含住了相叶的性器，努力将粗长的肉茎往嘴里吞。吮吸肉棒的动作让他的脸颊微微下陷，相叶舒服地从喉间发出低沉喘息，五指在二宫的发间缓缓游移。二宫单手撑在相叶的大腿内侧，一边前后运动着脑袋为对方口交，一边慢慢褪下了自己被精液沾湿的裤子，手指移向后方插进刚刚被玩弄过的穴里。二宫的手指要比相叶的短上一些，肉肉的指尖始终插不到更深的地方。二宫难耐地从齿间漏出几声含糊不清的低吟，相叶用拇指按着他的下巴把肉棒拔了出来，二宫被龟头压着舌根呛咳了几声，浅色的眼瞳里蓄了些泪花，红红的鼻头还沾着不小心蹭上去的不明液体，看起来活像只可怜的奶狗。  
二宫向来知道他的魅力，也知道如何在适当的时候，撩拨起相叶燃烧的欲火。  
“まっくん。”他吸了吸鼻子，向相叶软软地唤着，像小孩子一样对他的恋人伸出双臂，作出要抱的姿势，“抱我。”  
相叶从来都拿这样的二宫没辙。  
他俯身将二宫抱到腿上。二宫坐在被他自己舔湿的肉棒上，双手攀着相叶的肩膀前后晃动起柔软的屁股，用股缝夹着相叶的柱身进一步撩拨，低头靠在相叶的耳边故意发出甜腻的呻吟。  
相叶爱惨了二宫独处时小狐狸般的心机，他抓着二宫白嫩的臀肉将他抱起，肉茎抵着被玩松的穴口一个深挺肏了进去。二宫发出一声略带痛苦的甜叫，要掉不掉的泪花随着眼睫眨动顺着脸颊流下，相叶伸舌将他一侧的泪痕舔净，与充满柔情的动作相反的是下身毫不留情的肏干。  
方才的扩张没有做到位，此刻的插入对二宫来说有点勉强，紧致穴肉仿佛推拒般紧紧吸附着肉棒上的每一寸经络。两人都被这混杂着钝痛的快感激得眉头紧锁，然而谁都没有说要停下。二宫紧紧抱着相叶的脑袋闭上了双眼承受着略显粗暴的肏弄，逐渐适应之后穴肉开始软化下来，呻吟从一开始的痛苦渐渐变得放浪，最终彻底叫成了一汪春水，回荡在狭小的隔间里。  
隔壁的放映厅似乎迎来了一波散场，隐约有人声从洗手间外传来。二宫的叫声收敛，小穴在听到外面的动静时紧张地绷紧，他夹得越紧，屁股里的肉棒就干得越发狠戾。二宫被相叶肏得剧烈地上下晃动，屁股上的嫩肉被拍得通红发肿，汗水裹挟着腺液将两人交合的地方弄得一片泥泞。他们听到有人走近了洗手间又在门口停住了脚步，那是一个年轻男性的声音，抱怨中夹杂着烦躁，多半是尿急憋到电影散场，却又遇上了厕所清扫。二宫咬着相叶的肩膀竭力压抑呻吟，相叶的肏干让他没有喘息的余地，紧咬着阴茎的甬道如燃烧般火热，快感席卷了理智，将他吞没进情欲中。  
仅仅是压抑快感带来的呻吟就几乎费尽了二宫的力气，偏偏相叶还不肯放过他，附在他耳边喘息低语：“门口那个人大概是刚看完小和演的电影吧……如果他知道，那个热血正义的小检察官现在正在这里跟别人做爱，会怎么想呢？”  
饱含情色的低哑嗓音在交合中钻进二宫的耳朵，他抑制不住地绷紧了脊背，在相叶带有侵犯意味的话语中败下阵来。大股白浊从二宫挺立的顶端流下来，将两人的衣摆沾得湿透。相叶垂眸看了一眼被夹在两人之间的性器，抿唇无声地笑了起来：“检察官先生好色。”  
门外的人踏着匆忙的脚步走远，伴随着脚步声一并远去的还有嘈杂人声，洗手间外重新归于寂静。二宫松了口气，紧绷的肌肉放松下来。相叶算准了时机一个深挺重重撞上二宫体内的腺点，二宫爽得叫不出声，刚刚泄过的身体敏感地抽搐起来。快感远远没有结束，相叶掀起了二宫的衣襟露出他白嫩柔软的胸脯，低头衔了一边的乳尖吮出响亮水声。二宫汗湿的脑袋高高后仰，乳头在相叶的口中硬挺肿胀，带来持续不断的酥麻快感。  
“哈啊、太多了……まっくん、要被まっくん肏坏了……呜……”  
二宫知道这个时候其他的放映厅仍然坐着许多观影的陌生人，然而他已经无暇去顾及那些，彻底沉溺在于恋人做爱的欢愉中。

二宫最终在下一场电影散场前被内射，他的肉茎可怜地被挤在相叶结实的腹肌上，已经几乎射不出什么东西，屁股里满满地装着相叶的精液，整个人瘫软在相叶的身上。  
相叶温柔地抚摸着二宫的脊背，亲吻他湿漉漉的鬓发和嘴角。二宫发出了慵懒的软哼，话音中带着奶声奶气的鼻音：“现在我宣布你有罪，相叶氏，罪名是侵犯检察官。”  
相叶笑皱了眼角，湿热的吻印上那张能说会道的小嘴，在缱绻中许下诺言：“是，我认罪，我愿意被终身监禁，永远陪在我的检察官身边。”


End file.
